


Love Like You

by orphan_account



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blues thought he could love like his brother Mega Man, all though it seems like things turned for the worse when he gets kicked out by Dr. Wily for betraying him. Now Blues has nowhere to go. Mega Man offers to help, at a price. MEGA MAN AND PROTO MAN NONSHIP STORY!!!
Relationships: Mega Man & Proto Man
Kudos: 3





	1. Epilogue

_ If I could begin to be half of what you think of me. _

Proto Man gets thrown out of Wily Labs, and he turns to the mad scientist and looks at him with tears in his eyes.

“You whistled your last blower.” Dr. Wily said, as Proto Man turned away.

“I gave you everything, a new core, new armour and A NEW IDENTITY AND YOU GO AND DISRUPT MY PLANS!?” Dr. Wily asked. Proto Man- No Break Man didn't know what to do. He had nowhere to go. Where would he go? He couldn't have gone back to Light’s, even though he will be forgiven...

“But, I have nowhere to go…” Blues said, as Dr. Wily looked at him with disgust. 

“You should have thought of that before you disobey me,  _ Freund _ ” Dr. Wily said slamming the door in his face, Blues got up and looked around with sorrow and eventually found himself back at Light Labs. 

The last time he was here he saw Dr. Light with his new family and he took off, well after being replaced… He realized  _ he  _ was in the wrong,  _ he  _ shouldn't have taken off,  _ he  _ shouldn't have not listened to Light,  _ he  _ should have done everything Light wished for him. Everything he realized sooner or later was out of love. Respect, because  _ Dr. Light cared. _ He cared for  _ his son _ . And he went out and became selfish…

Why was he selfish then?! Why was he selfish? He thought that changing his core will change who he was as a person… His eyes watered as he didn't notice his finger hit the doorbell. Mega Man answered, well Rock.

“Hello? Blues?! What are you doing here?!” Rock asked.

Silence filled the atmosphere. Along with more silence until Blues spoke.

“I'm here for home… Let me in…” Blues said as Rock nodded, letting Blues in.

Blues looked towards the house noticing it changed in so many years. It's been awhile…. Hasn't it? It's been a hot minute since he last been here, his replacement walked back in the kitchen. And he followed. 

“Dad, we have someone here to see you…” Rock said. The aforementioned dad of 3 kids turned to face the person that walked in. 

“Blues?” Dr. Light asked. 


	2. Chapter 2

_ I could do about anything. _

“Blues?” Dr. Light questioned as Blues walked over to Dr. Light, he at first; was cautious about approaching him, scared, and worried he might be mad at him. 

“Come here son.” Dr. Light said, holding his hands out. Light looked forgiving, and kind enough… So he walked over to Light and hugged him. 

“So, my boy how are you?” Dr. Light asked as blues took in the smell of motor oil and recoiled a little bit but regained his composure.

“Fine I guess…” Blues responded as Dr. Light gave a warm smile in response to his answer. 

“Good.” Dr. Light said slowly edging closer to Blues he placed him down, Rock walked over to Blues.

“What brings you back here?” Rock asked.

“Well… Uh… Dr. Wily kicked me out and I had nowhere to go, it's just living with him showed there's no love in this world, everything is grey, desaturated…” Blues states with a heavy heart. He was biting his lip. Preventing tears from escaping his face.

Blues looked the other way as Rock placed a hand on his shoulder. He was trying to assure his older brother that everything was going to be alright. “Bro, calm down. I'm here, I can show you love. Respect-- And justice!” Rock said as Blues smiled.

“Really?” Blues asked.

“Really.” Rock said. As they hugged.


End file.
